


Kumo

by Aviary



Series: life is made of so many partings welded together [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Serious Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviary/pseuds/Aviary
Summary: Hibari Kyoya went out surrounded by familia and the sound of battle still ringing in his ears. Uzumaki Naruto woke up alone and surrounded by his own blood.
Series: life is made of so many partings welded together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	1. Kumo I

"How disappointing, a mere herbivore in appearance."

Uzumaki Naruto - formerly known as Hibari Kyoya - stared at his new appearance in slight horror and apparent derision. Blonde hair and blue eyes - and, if he had brown, he'd look like the unfortunate love-child of that Bucking Horse herbivore. Hibari could almost hear the older man practically _fawning_ over the _adorable_ birthmarks on his cheeks.   
  
" _Aw, c'mon Kyoya, at least now you're a cutie. Just smile for me once, I need to show everyone else!_ "

He grimaced and let his hand drop from where it was tracing the lines, hating both his appearance and height. In his old body, Hibari was about 5'6" and it looked as if his current body wasn't going to be any taller than 5'4". Naruto was 3'3", a little below the average of a five year old girl. Naruto was six.

Searching through the memories of the child, Hibari came to the conclusion that his former container was abused - systematically and without care. Blue eyes flashed black. _Which was against Namimori rules_. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he wasn't in Namimori anymore and this was a _Shinobi_ Village. Naruto didn't have anyone there for him and didn't know any better.

A flicker of remorse showed through blue eyes. A Naruto who was no longer there, an empty body (whose soul had died) that Hibari had hijacked as his own. There were few times in his life that Hibari felt regret. And this was one of them. The Villagers had killed the boy called Naruto and a Demon had taken his place.

" _Kamikorosu_."

* * *

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Here!"

"Yagumine, Soshi."

"Here!"

In the back, where the teacher couldn't hear, three genin-potentials were chatting up a storm, all centered on the pompadour-haired adult that sat with a ridiculous blonde wig and drawn-on whiskers. It wasn't about the fact that there was an adult posing as a student, nor was it on his rather... unique hairstyle. It was more like, "Where the hell is the real Uzumaki?" This was coming from a very loud and vocal civilian-raised.

Considering the last time the class had _seen_ Naruto was about four years ago, it was a wonder how the blonde was still on the class-roster. "Yeah, does that hair-freak actually think he's fooling us?" Came the retort from a softer spoken, but no less vicious clan-brat.

Another civilian-raised frowned a bit and spoke in an attempt to be logical. "Well Iruka-sensei hasn't said anything. Maybe he's in on it." There was a pause where the three looked at their strict, rule-abiding teacher who was already using the Big Head Technique on their poor, unsuspecting classmate.

Then they looked at each other and laughed, "Nah!"

"Ow!" Three pieces of chalk were aimed with deadly accuracy at their foreheads.

"If you have enough time to chatter, perhaps you could act a bit more like Naruto-kun and take notes." Iruka-sensei didn't even look at them as they said that, already turning back towards the board to continue his lecture.  
  
Said Pompadour-haired man was indeed taking notes, hunched over in his small chair and a fierce scowl on his face as he wrote with a scary intensity.

Obediently, all three turned back to their papers and picked up their pencils, though the clan-brat had one more thing to say. "That's not Naruto."

Thunk. "Ow!"

* * *

"My first impression of you..." The gray-haired _shinobi_ was deliberately looking at 'Naruto' when he said his next word. "... manly. Meet me on the roof in five."

This time there was a mechanical frown on the 'Naruto's' face. "Yes, Sensei!" The adult bowed lowly, showing how used he was to doing such an action, before heading towards the stairs in a light job - leaving two (one subtly) gaping genins.

For the past four hours, the Pompadour-haired man had not only ignored every attempt Sakura had at prying, but had also refused to say a word, staying as silent as the grave and mouthing something neither could see. ("For Hibari-kaicho.")

Sakura shook her head, "My mother said that _Naruto_ was blonde. This time the guy didn't ever have the decency to put on a wig." Like every other time he stood in for the mysterious 'Naruto'.

Looking towards Sasuke for guidance in this kind of situation, Sakura found her crush already heading up the stairs, following behind the large male at a more sedate pace, puzzled eyes on the weird 'coat' the man had on. (DC Uniform)

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

When they arrived at the roof, there was a blonde-haired teen waiting with a distinct scowl on his face. And Sakura wasn't afraid to admit the boy was handsome in a way that not even Sasuke compared to. The Uchiha was more 'delicate' and 'pretty' than the more aristocratic figure standing in front of her. But she really didn't like the way he was staring at them. Like they were beneath him.

"Being late is against _shinobi_ code. _Kamikorosu_." Kami, even his voice was - wait. Rewind. Kamikorosu. _I'll bite you to death_. Blue eyes, as cold as ice and just as hard, were staring at both her and Sasuke with obvious scorn. All because they were a couple minutes late.

" **He** was even later!" She shrieked in protest, pointing toward the grey-haired man and opened her mouth to shout once more when the rest of her words died a tragic death, green eyes wide and pupils blown when she saw that a tonfa was embedded in the wall behind her head. Spider-thin cracks showed the strength the blonde had to have to have thrown it so deep without any other collateral damage.

"Be silent. _This_ man is a _Jounin_ \- " The blonde sounded as if he cared less about rank. "And can change the time as he sees fit." Then blue-eyes narrowed and Sakura nearly shivered at the coldness she saw in those eyes along with a hint of blood-lust. "Though should he be later than the time he specifies once more..." The unsaid, ' _Kamikorosu_.' was strangely heard.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, curious at the threat and slightly amused at the same time. Some no-name (though he had his suspicions) unranked _gaki_ had the nerve to threaten a former-ANBU. Most would have been irritated at the sheer arrogance, but Kakashi was much more easy-going and as such, was more entertained than annoyed.

"And you are?"

A blonde eyebrow went up, "Uzumaki Naruto," was the short reply.

" **What!?** " Sakura was shocked, to say the least. This _demon-child_ (as repeated by her mother) was the bane of the Konoha civilian population (including the Yakuza and Underground) and scared most genin and chunin by name alone?

Jounin was left unsaid, too full of themselves - with maybe one or two that knew better - to even consider a _child_ to be a threat.

In the next few seconds, Kakashi knew exactly what would happen the moment Sasuke opened his mouth and wanted to avoid the inevitable bloodbath. From what he observed, Naruto was more likely to _kill_ Sasuke than allow the Uchiha to belittle him. So he stepped in Naruto's direct line of sight and offered an eye-smile that had blue-eyes freezing over into something resembling a glacier. "Maa, maa, there shouldn't be any fighting, you guys aren't even a team yet."

That got all three of their attentions and Kakashi would be damned before he admitted how much Naruto's glare unnerved him. It wasn't a look a twelve year old genin with no _experience_ should have. It was a look that Kakashi recognized in the more offensive veteran fighters. One that said, 'I will go through all in my way and won't regret a single thing.'

" _WHAT!_ " But it seemed Sakura couldn't take a hint.

" _Be silent_ Herbivore," The threat in the blonde's voice made the pink haired _genin-to-be_ shiver, "your annoying voice grates on my ears."

That insult slashed through every self-preservation instinct she had, "Shut up! A boy who doesn't even attend class has no right to insult the number one konoichi!" Inner was along the same wave-length, pumping a fist in the air shouting about how outsiders didn't have any rights.

Whatever else she was going to say was strangled ruthlessly - Inner diving for a hiding place - when their grey-haired, not-yet teacher appeared in front of her, a gloved hand capturing a tonfa with a slight wince. "Sakura, I think you should stop talking. Technically I didn't have to protect you, you aren't my student."

Meek, she shrunk behind Kakashi and cringed when a dead-eyed stare was narrowed on her. "Y-yeah. I'm s-sorry for in-insulting you Uzu-uzumaki-san." Immediately a tonfa was retracted, black gakuran billowing as he returned to his spot on the railings.

For a moment, silence reigned with Sasuke giving Naruto a considering look (you might be worth my time), Sakura flinching every time he looked her way and Kakashi chuckling inwardly about cute little genins.

"Alright," His clapping had to of three students startling and a third glaring. "since we seem so friendly, maybe an introduction would help!'

"C-can you st-start, sensei?" Her voice was quiet and withdrawn, green eyes darting to Naruto in hesitancy.

Their teacher didn't nothing to dissuade her caution and merely grinned, "Of course! My name's Hatake Kakashi, I like certain things and dislike a few more. My hobbies are numerous and mostly involve things you're too young for and as for a dream, well, I had one last night."

Inner - still strangely subdued - finally regained some sort of fire at this, ' _All we learned was his name!_ '

Hatake-san (not sensei because he wasn't yet) nodded towards Sakura who blushed at the sudden attention from her crush and not-yet teacher. In her mind, Sasuke was smiling gently and encouraging her to speak while demon-Uzumaki-san was glaring her down. Her love ruled over fear.

"Well, my name's Haruno Sakura -" She giggled girlishly, fluttering her lashes at Sasuke. "And I like-" She giggled again. "My hobbies are -" She cut herself off, hands framing red cheeks. "My dream-" She sighed dreamily and then giggled, an action Uzumaki put a quick end to.

"Cease your tittering, herbivore. A shinobi must never show emotion is one of the first rules you learn in the academy." His words were scornful and harsh, bringing tears to Sakura's eyes. But even as he recited the rule, a miniscule scowl curled his lips. _Never show emotions_. A sentiment Naruto _did not_ agree with. How else were you supposed to know if a herbivore felt proper deference towards their leader. Hiding your emotions from a superior only spelt out trouble. "Now finish or _Kamikorosu_."

She nearly whimpered. "My dream is to be a great konoichi and I dislike Ino-pig." She rushed out, the words mashing together until all one heard was, "Myreaagretkonoichidislikeino."

Hatake eye-smiled once more, "Great, Broody, you're up!"

Sasuke's scowl was even more pronounced, disliking the nicknaming and hating that he was being forced to 'introduce' himself to such weak _comrades_. Though perhaps Naruto would prove to be a suitable stepping-stone. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." There was a dramatic pause, one that had Naruto's fingers twitching. But he resisted the urge to hit the herbivore as it seemed he wasn't going to stall with herbivorous tendencies.

"I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

There were many things Naruto wished to do. Throw a tonfa and call the child an idiot for thinking he could kill anyone, _bite_ the preteen to death or even criticize his 'dream'. But he resisted, if only to get away from this crowding sooner.

"That's certainly... ambitious." Kakashi commented for lack of anything better to say. Then he nodded to Naruto, "Blondie."

The former-prefect snorted, "Uzumaki Naruto." Then he gave his other two 'teammates' a steely-eyed stare that made both squirm. "You will refer to me as Uzumaki, anything else and _kamikorosu_."

There was a long pause where Kakashi kept staring at the blonde in obvious curiosity while the blonde stared back with a look that spelled death should he be forced to say anything else.

"Well... at least when you all fail, you won't be on the same team." His optimism earned him one glare, a tearful whimper and a tonfa to the face.

"I don't fail." Was all Naruto said, no hint of arrogance, just a plain statement. Grabbing his tonfas - via chakra string - he left with a swirl of his gakuran, leaping from the roof and disappearing quickly into the deeper (seedier) parts of Konoha.

"Meet at training ground three," Called Kakashi before turning to his more easily frightened 'students', chuckling. "This is going to be good."


	2. Kumo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki Naruto disliked crowding. He had no choice in the matter.

**Naruto**  
  
"Sasuke-kun! You're here!" The female's loud screeching had him awake and annoyed, cold blue-eyes darkening in his displeasure. It only increased when the pink-haired herbivore continued to 'kya and kya' to an obviously indifferent _child_. Which is what both of them were, children so caught up in their own superiority that they never once took a look into the 'real world'.

Rookie of the Year and Kunoichi of the Year, _obviously_ they were unbeatable.

A feral smile spread across an otherwise blank face. Naruto would show them otherwise. Taking a loose hold of both tonfa, he allowed those below to feel his KI before he disappeared from his spot - a mere second after a kunai imbedded itself into the branch. The Uchiha had aim, at least.

Reappearing next to the duo, Naruto tightened his grip on one tonfa and threw the other towards the pink-herbivore while spinning on his heel to attack Uchiha. The black-haired herbivore rolled in a clumsy - but quick-footed dodge, Haruno wasn't so lucky. Taking a tonfa solidly to her forehead, it was a one-hit knock-out.

Snorting in disgust, Naruto continued his attack, sending the Uchiha flying before leaping back to avoid retaliation from the black-haired teen - who rebounded off a tree. The herbivore was fast and his movements were graceful - which spoke of long-time practice - but awkward when defending and attacking that said the other was inexperienced in actual combat.

Steadying himself, the herbivore growled out a sharp, "What the hell is your problem, Uzumaki?" The _child_ actually thought he had the right to demand anything of him.

So instead of doing what he usually did to those who questioned him - send them on a one-way course to the ER - Naruto smirked and answered with a haughty retort of, "Training." Before twitching a finger to retrieve his neglected tonfa - via chakra string - and charged in for another clash.

The Uchiha-Herbivore startled visibly at the increase of speed, but instinctively held up a kunai to block a harsh blow from the right only to disengage when the blond's left tonfa came up in a diagonal slash. Still, even when the weapon completely missed him, a red line appeared on Sasuke's cheek causing him to wince.

* * *

**Sasuke**

He had no idea what the idiot was thinking, attacking his teammates out of the blue. A glance at the unconscious _Kunoichi_ had him growling. 'Of course I'd be stuck with a useless fangirl and a deranged megalomaniac.' Not that Sasuke had the right to talk considering he was the one that wanted - _needed -_ that power. Yet, here was the thought to be 'Dead Last', literally throwing the Rookie of the Year's ass around the training grounds.

He growled, agitation making his aim a bit more off and hits clumsier.

"Are you even trying herbivore?" And as blank as the _dobe_ tried to make his voice, Sasuke could hear the unappreciated sound of amusement. A scowl curving his lips, the Uchiha blocked another solid blow, skidding backwards from the force. Gritting his teeth, he channeled chakra through his arms before pushing the other back.

Panting softly, he swore to himself that once this day was over, he'd train more seriously because if a five minute fight with the _dobe_ of the class was causing him stress, then obviously he wasn't pushing himself hard enough; already he was tired, a light sheen of sweat covering his face.

Hoping that the other was still recovering, slim fingers were quickly going through _tiger, ram, monkey_ \- only to curse and leap to the side when Uzumaki flipped forward in a harsh ax-kick that left a large crater in the field. Sasuke stared, wide-eyed, then bit out another curse. _Where the hell did this monster strength come from?_

Uzumaki had a smirk on his face, the most emotion he's seen so far, as he stood. Hair unruffled, weird clothing clean and breathing even. The blond looked like he just came from a photo-shoot and _kami dammit_ , it was **_annoying._** What made Sasuke so different from the _dobe_? He, who had been training for as long as he could remember. Why was the Uzumaki so **_strong_**?

"Are you going to hide behind your _jutsu_ -" The word was filled with disdain and disgust. They were ninjas, why wouldn't they use their techniques? "- or fight me with your own strength?" With narrowed eyes and gritted teeth, Sasuke took out several shuriken and threw it in quick succession before following through with tightly held kunai.

The shuriken barely bothered the blond, all twelve taken out by one swipe of a metallic tonfa. But Sasuke ignored that and charged right in with a recklessness that didn't befit him, feeling nothing but grim satisfaction when - with a chakra-enhanced arm - the Uzumaki was pushed back. Taking a chance, he was just about to lash out with a kick when he found himself stumbling backwards, suddenly dizzy.

"Wha-?" The last thing he saw was cold, blue eyes before everything turned black.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto had a small smile on his face.

While the boy wasn't as good as the rabbit-omnivore from his previous life, he was strong. _One_ of the strongest in the class. The bug herbivore and blushing herbivore were also strong. Too bad they were the only three. An evil eye was shot at the unconscious pink-haired _kunoichi_. Either of them would have been better than the fangirl-herbivore he was stuck with.

It was ridiculous. The blushing-herbivore was the heir to a Noble Clan while Haruno's _parents_ were the one in power. Using their influence to make sure their third-rate daughter was in first place. The Hyuuga was only behind Haruno in paper-tests while the banshee was in last place with every other aspect of a respectable kunoichi.

If anyone should have been Kunoichi of the Year, the blushing-herbivore should have topped. He scowled. Someone needed to be bitten to death for the obvious misdemeanor.

"It seems you started without me," Naruto didn't hesitate, spinning around and executing a textbook-perfect roundhouse kick. Only to be blocked with one hand that barely flinched from the force of the blow.

Silver hair, closed eyes, fake smile and slouching posture. He straightened, "Hatake."

"Maa, maa~ It's Kakashi-sensei, isn't it?"

"We are not on a first-name basis and you have yet to teach me anything," Naruto paused and gave the man a flinty-eyed stare. "of value." He added a second later with a disgusted look at the orange book the other had in hand. "As soon as you do, perhaps then, your title would be _sensei_." As far as he was concerned, the bucking-horse herbivore was the only one close enough to be called Hibari's teacher. It will take a lot for Hatake to even match up to his former... _mentor_.

There was something predatory that passed through the jounin's eyes, and it caused Naruto to stiffen, hands tightening around his tonfa. But then it was gone and it left the lazy-lay about he had pegged the man for. Pouting ridiculously and reminding him too much of that Mare-herbivore from his former life.

It took all he had to restrain his instinct to attack. He had no illusions about his strength. There was only so much a twelve year old body was able to do. So while stronger than most chunin and lower jounin, a man of Hatake's caliber would take him out without prejudice should he charge in as recklessly as the brooding herbivore did a few minutes prior.

It was then the chime of bells grabbed his attention, sharp blue-eyes zeroing in on shiny silvers. "What are _those_?"

Hatake smiled, a disturbing expression that caused his eyes to curve and mask move weirdly, "Your test. With the rest of your little... group. There are two bells, and only two will pass. Fun, huh?"

Naruto gave the question the attention it deserved. That is to say, none.

"Waa," The sound was exaggerated and made him twitch in irritation. "My genin is so not cute."

Something snapped. In Namimori Middle, there were four main rules _everyone_ followed and while they weren't written by Hibari himself, Kusakabe was his second and anything he said would be enforced.

(Unless it was telling Hibari what to do, then Kusakabe would be dismissed from the Disciplinary Committee (after getting bitten to death) effective immediately. Even if he was ten years older.)

The rules were simple.

 **1.** Tardy students will be bitten to death.

 **2.** Destroying or harming any animate or inanimate object in Namimori is inexcusable. Offenders will be bitten to death.

 **3.** Uniforms are manditory. No alterations are allowed. You will be bitten to death.

 **4.** Incompetence is not permitted. Offenders will be bitten to death.

(And the unofficial fifth and most important: Antagonize Hibari-san at your own risk.)

Which is why Dohachiro Nezu was punished so harshly. Partly because Hibari was pissed off with the trickery, though a large (about 90%) part was that he had hired the hack in the first place. The Disciplinary Committee (no matter what anyone said) was all about the welfare of Namimori as a whole, so because of that, Namimori Elementary to Namimori High School were some of the top schools in Japan.

All because of the DC.

Hibari himself went through each applicant and hired them based on reputation and credentials. The fact that a little worm-herbivore like Dohachiro had inched its way passed his screening process had every part of the herbivore's life stripped bare and thrown into the public eye. Hibari Kyoya did not suffer idiots. Idiots suffered. Period.

Now, instead of dealing with Mafioso idiots who thought they were above a teen decades younger than them - he had a perpetually late jounin with a watered down personality of the marshmallow-herbivore.

" _Kamikorosu."_ He attacked.

And, much like the brooding herbivore from before, Naruto only had a split second to comprehend _pain_ and dark eyes before everything went dark.

* * *

**Sasuke**

He must still be dreaming.

Why else would the demon that just demolished every shred of self-worth he had be tied to a stump while the ridiculous jounin from yesterday sat on the side with porn in his hands.

So, with impunity, he turned around and slammed his head into a tree.

Agony blossomed and a calmness settled around him. Alright, he wasn't having a nightmare then. He _had_ been defeated by the _dobe_ and Haruno was on his team with a lazy old man as the teacher. Great.

"Sasuke-kun! You're bleeding!" And he was back in reality - or maybe a daymare. An eye twitching, he faced the flittering Sakura who seemed confused on whether to wipe the blood off his head or hug him. Hopefully she'd do neither. Hopefully she'd leave. Fortunately, Hatake took that decision from her hands.

"Ah, it looks like both my genin are now awake." _Shame_. The thought was involuntary but truthful. It would have been better if he was still sleeping. Maybe he was sleeping or perhaps he was still in an Itachi-induced coma.

Then he took a look around and sighed. "Or not," He mumbled, not even his subconscious would be this cruel.

Luckily, Haruno was more intent on the restrained demon than what he had to say. "Ha! Uzumaki is tied up! Good job Sasuke-kun! You tied up the-" A gloved hand covered her mouth and when the only female there looked up, she saw two upside down u's and silver hair.

"Saa, no matter how much of a learning experience it'd be, I'm going to stop you there before _someone_ dies."

Sasuke snorted, eying the straining blond who was leaking KI like nobody's business with **murder** in dark blues. So instead of adding fuel to the fire, Sasuke turned back to Hatake and questioned the adult with a short, "What happened?"

The man was still a jounin - insufferable as he was - so it was _understandable_ that he'd be able to subdue the _demon_ where Sasuke had failed. But at the same time, it ate at the Uchiha's ego to be showed up so easily.

Amusement shone briefly in one black eye - the other hidden by a darkened hitai-ate - before it returned to that lazy blankness. "Naruto was a bit too short-tempered," The single eye curved in mock happiness. "By the way, you all lost. Please sit." When it obvious Sakura wasn't going to listen, mouth opening to screech once more, a hint of killing intent permeated the air.

" **Please. Sit.** " Sakura whimpered, sliding to her knees in front of a tree while Sasuke merely, "Tch'ed," and sat down on the stump next to the blond.

* * *

** Kakashi   
**

Kakashi was a bit irritated to tell the truth.

This morning, his toaster wasn't working. So no breakfast.

There was someone already at the memorial stone. So no mourning.

His most bloodthirsty student had knocked out his other two students. So no bell-test.

His bells were missing. So no test to begin with.

His ribs were bruised. From a not-even-genin. His pride _burned_.

And the pink-one had talked back to him. He _snapped_.

In all honesty, Kakashi appreciated the silent obedience he was getting from the Uchiha. When he first heard of his team, he though the problem-child was going to be Sasuke only to receive one student lacking in self-preservation and another that was way too strong and violent. He would suspect the Kyuubi, but both Sasuke and the pink-one were still alive.

And it seemed like the pink-one hasn't learned her lesson yet, "How did we lose, Hatake-san?" Now instead of an ear-splitting scream, the pink-one's voice was simpering and high-pitched. " _You_ don't have the bells."

Kakashi wanted to groan. He also wanted to kill whoever was in charge of his luck. He couldn't get everything. "Yes," He spoke slowly, wanting the pink-one to understand every word that was coming out of his mouth. "But you don't have it either, do you?" Her face flamed pink.

This time he allowed himself to sigh. Loudly.

"Saa, _why I was saddled with these three, I have no idea_." The silver-haired jounin cursed the day he left ANBU. At least there, he had some sort of respect. Even if it was behind a mask. "Now, can you tell me why you all lose? I mean, I was giving you until twelve o'clock to finish the test."

Considering Naruto was gagged (too many death threats were unhealthy) and Sasuke didn't talk unless forced, it was up to the pink-one to answer for them. And answer she did. Too bad she killed herself at the same time.

"You didn't tell us what the test was and Uzumaki-baka hurt Sasuke-kun?"

"... saa... why do you insist on suicide, Haruno-chan? I'm sure that if you wanted to die, there are less painful ways."

Sasuke snorted, "Such as poison. Or decapitation."

Kakashi blinked in surprise, "You made a joke," Comical tears appeared in one eye, "I'm so proud." He over-dramatized, voice deadpanned and empty. One look at the Uchiha made him chuckle though, because if looks could kill...

A surprise shriek had both turning around in alarm, palming kunai only to pause when they saw the cause. Naruto was out of his bonds - when, even Kakashi couldn't figure - and the pink-one was running for her short life. "For insulting a citizen of Konoha, _kamikorosu_."

"I wonder where he got his catch-phrase." Was Kakashi's thought before disappearing and reappearing with one hand snatching a raised tonfa out of a tightly clenched fist and an arm wrapping around a slim waist. "You're so skinny Naruto- _kun_ , almost like a _girl_."

That got a reaction. Suddenly the tonfa he had grabbed was back in the blond's hands - _was that chakra strings?!_ \- and another bruise was added - damned brat was _aiming_ for the same spot - and he was kicked backwards with a surprise attack from the Uchiha.

When Sasuke caught his look, the boy shrugged and pointed at the clock, "We have ten minutes," and a fireball erupted between them. _Now_ they start working together, though - he looked at the pink-one who stood on the side cheering - not all of them.

But, he was a top-ranked jounin. And they were only pre-genin.

So he ducked and weaved between attacks, ignoring the distracting screeching from the pink-one, blood-lust from the blond-one and pure anger from the brooding one. His eyes were lazy and his movements slow (just to be insulting). It was a breeze to dodge these attacks and it was sad how much it reminded him of another time, when it was him sweating up a storm while trying (and trying) to even _touch_ a too-fast figure. A glance at Naruto made the feeling deepen.

In his mind, he could hear the encouragement and see a warm smile, ' _C'mon Kashi-chan~ You almost got me that time.'_

Huh. Maybe being a teacher wouldn't be so bad. It was basically paid leave. Give his puppies a few scrolls, read his book, go on a few D-ranks, rinse and repeat.

So, he flipped his two attacking _students_ onto their backs and grinned down at them, allowing the nostalgia to fade. "Congratulations, you two have passed." Their looks of surprise and _a thrown tonfa_ was his answer. Whoever trained Naruto was going to get a piece of his mind. Children should be small, cute and easily manipulated. Not bloodthirsty, broody and _loud_. Oh. That reminded him.

"Sakura," Who did nothing but yell and faint, nothing but book-smarts and great chakra control. At least Rin (he ignored the pang in his heart at the thought of his long-dead teammate) was a half-way decent iryo-nin. But, eh, what can you do. His smile widened when he looked towards the pink-one. "You're going back to the academy." And even a heartless bastard like him could feel some sort of pity for the devastation painted on her face.

"But, I'll tell you teacher to put you in AMT." Some sort of hope bloomed. "Until then," He grabbed the boys around their waists and gave the pink-one an eye-smile, "Report back to your teacher and I'll be taking these two." Then disappeared. It was a shame too, this team would have been great. Sakura being the glue between two introverts. But that wouldn't happen with the bias and _love_ for Sasuke the pink-one had.

Two of three passed. So it wasn't a completely horrible day.

Too bad he never did find out what happened to his bells.

Not noticing a yellow blob floating away as it sang a familiar song.

 _Ring._ " _Midori tanabiku namimori no_ ~"


	3. Kumo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki Naruto disliked carnivores encroaching on his territory much more than herbivores. Herbivores were easy to beat back, to intimidate. Carnivores, on the other hand, didn't take no for an answer.

**Nine**

Uzumaki Naruto disliked carnivores encroaching on his territory much more than herbivores. Herbivores were easy to beat back, to intimidate. Carnivores, on the other hand, didn't take no for an answer. As such, sharing a body with a demonic fox was even more troublesome than territorial disputes that were easily _ended_ with a forcible trip to the hospital.

A carnivore such as the fox wasn't going to back down as easily. Caged as it was. A caged carnivore was still a carnivore. Even more so - it was desperate, angry and filled with a quiet helplessness Naruto had felt more than once in both his past and present life. The fox had been trapped in this sealed cage for a better part of a century and no matter how old the beast was, any _one_ would be... malcontent with a prison barely large enough to stretch out a tail.

With this in mind, instead of immediately challenging the beast, he entered his mindscape calmly and with a glint of caution in dark-blue eyes. Naruto's caution proved to be crucial because the instant he registered the stink of sewer, a glowing paw swiped at him, claws shining harshly in the damp waters.

" **So my _host_ finally deigns to visit?**" Contrary to the rather hostile welcoming, the Kyuubi's voice was quiet and a bit thoughtful, blood-red eyes narrowed through the bars. " **Though not my original host**?" It was accusing, but Naruto wasn't going to take the time and answer questions when the fox was intelligent enough (after centuries it should be) to figure it out itself.

It didn't take long. "... **You're the reason for my failed escape.** " It wasn't a question, and the anger Naruto had been waiting for made itself known. " ** _You_ kept me from leaving this infernal prison! I was this close from leaving and you stopped me! I'll tear your spine out through your _teeth_!**"

 _It was sad that such a powerful beast was reduced to throwing a tantrum_ , was Naruto's thoughts, wiping soaked hair from his eyes as the Kyuubi continued to splash and growl every few seconds.

"If you're finished?" He questioned patiently. Perhaps it wasn't the _smartest_ thing to say, but Naruto wasn't known for diplomacy. Or patience, come to think about it.

A roar of pure, unadulterated rage was his answer along with another fast swipe of paws, claws coming close to slicing Naruto in two. " **You dare talk to me in such insolence?! I am the Yoko no Kyuubi, the strongest of all Tailed Beasts! Bringer of disasters and harbinger of death! I, who single handedly destroyed villages before you were even created and brought upon the forces of which your feeble mind couldn't even comprehend** -" Neither was he one to listen to monologues of those 'currently' weaker than he.

"It doesn't seem that way now." He commented neutrally, head cocked to the side.

There was a pause where the demonic aura (chakra) in the sewers rose, crimson orbs bringing goose-bumps to Naruto's arms, his own darkening blues narrowing even as he prepared to dodge in case of a surprise attack. But, instead of the fury he expected, the Kyuubi calmed, chakra cutting off completely.

" **If you were in my cage I would have eaten you**." It grumbled, sounding a bit like a sulking herbivore. " **Why are you here anyways**? **Come to brag, meat-bag?** " Were it anyone else, the threat alone would have warranted a trip to the hospital.

"No," Naruto paused, "I -"

" **Let me guess-** "

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger, "Caged carnivores should _not_ interrupt me." And continued before the fox could speak through obvious shock (that a lower life-form had insulted It). "Why did you not save _Uzumaki's_ soul?"

There was a disdainful snort, but no actual response.

"Tch. I will get my answers." And disappeared back into the real world.

* * *

"Why-"

He jumped away to avoid claws.

* * *

"I will-"

He disappeared just in time to dodge a wild swipe of tails.

* * *

"Are you going to talk now or later carnivore." Even as a question, it still came out as a demand.

And the Kyuubi did not _do_ demands. " **And why should I answer a gormless worm, one who had snatched freedom right out of my claws?** " At least the beast was speaking, for the past month; there had been nothing but growls and attempts at murder via said claws.

And of course, he thought too soon.

" **Now be gone**." A wave of red chakra burst through the fox's gates - and like a tsunami, swept him out of his own mind.

" _Fox_! _"_ Naruto awoke from his meditation with murder in his eyes and a snarl on his lips. The minion who had entered squeaked, loudly, turning on her heels and running right back out the door she came from. Even from behind thick walls, he was able to hear her screaming, "Don't go in, Naruto-kaichou is angry!"

While he was happy that his followers knew better to bother him while he was irritated, Naruto still needed to let off some steam. He had come so close only for the damned chakra beast to shut him out of his own mindscape. Another growl left his throat, and - like the proper carnivore - he went hunting. (The criminal population of Konoha suffered greatly that night)

* * *

This time, Naruto didn't say anything, merely staring at the caged fox with eyes demanding answers.

" **Cease your useless staring; I am not a circus animal.** "

"I see no difference."

There was a long silence as if the Kuia was too shocked to say anything, slatted eyes darkening and tails whipping through the air. The killing intent was expected, but watching as it seeped through the cage like miasma, nearly choked Naruto with the pure _rage_ he felt.

" **I have been patient.** " Sharp teeth flashed in a mockery of a smile, skin stretching much too widely over Its muzzle as It _purred_. " **A self-entitled brat, I have dealt with before. Even tolerated somewhat."** The water was lifting, heating up and red eyes were turning crimson. " **But one who has no power over the tailed** **beasts** ," The Kyuubi laughed in an entirely too dark way, " **You are no Uzumaki, even while wearing the meat-suit of one.** "

And then, it was like a switch was flipped. One look at the trembling blonde and the KI stopped abruptly leaving a weary looking fox, large ears drooping forward and blood-red orbs tired, " **Leave human, you have overstayed your welcome**."

Naruto bit his lip _hard._ It had been so long since he's felt such real fear. (tsunayoshi/caskets/deaths/futures) And he _hated_ it. The fear, the unknown and the uneasy guilt he felt when he stared at the trapped beast.

"Will you tell me, why you didn't save him?"

A resigned sigh, a moment of silence, and then, " **From the moment he was born, the boy was mine. Weaker, reliant on my chakra, a _kit_.**" The great beast hunkered down, a sound like grief escaping it. " **Every step, every word, was mine.** " Another sigh, and suddenly, the creature that had inspired such fear, was just a tired omnivore (a flash of brown and a soft, commanding voice, death). " **Uzumaki, Hibari - whatever you want to be called now - what you must know is that foxes are _very_ territorial. Even if the kit didn't know, even if this - Hokage,**" The word was spit, lingering anger flaring for only a second, " **wished it not, those whiskers show that that kit is - was mine**."

Naruto stayed quiet, listening to an animal made of chakra explains his life in a clarity that took his pack (the sun, the storm, the rain, the _sky_ ) much too long to understand. Herbivores, carnivores, omnivores. Namimori (now Konoha), all was his to protect because he could, because he was stronger, because they were all herbivores in _his_ territory.

" **Then those, those-** " The Kyuubi said a word that sounded like a curse, but more elegant than anything human. " **\- destroyed everything. My** **kit** -" Profound sadness, unending rage. " **I was going to _annihilate_ them, slaughter them like the sheep they so like to be.**" Red eyes narrowed on him, no emotion, perfectly blank. " **Then you came.** "

The fox turned its back on Naruto, clearly ignoring the musing blond when he disappeared.

* * *

And instead of anger (finally after six months of rage) Naruto sat at his desk, chin resting on his hands and blue eyes distant. That was... _unexpected_.

* * *

" **He was such a trusting kit, no matter how many times the _village_ broke him, my kit stayed strong and _smiled_.**" The Kyuubi's voice was rough - still dangerous, still a carnivore - but soft, and filled with sorrow. " **I've known men who crumbled under such harshness. At five, the kit had been through more than most veterans and I've healed wounds that would have scarred, injuries that should have killed him... I couldn't heal him that day**."

* * *

" **This... _Hokage_ , he knew. He knew my kit was hurting and dying inside, yet did nothing to stop it.**" Sharp claws created deep gouges in his mindscape, lethal blades pawing at the concrete of Its cage. " **Love, the old man loved the idea of his successor's son reliant on him**." Naruto didn't agree, having met said old man and realized the Hokage wasn't some omniscient god - merely a naively (surprisingly) optimistic shinobi who has seen so much bad, he only wished to believe the good.

" **But it didn't work** ," The Kyuubi was petty. Happy that the kit only relied on It (even if he didn't know) and happy that the kit hadn't trusted the Hokage with anything but spite. " **Every night, my boy would wonder why the leader of his tormentors would visit him the next day full of smiles and thought, _it's a game. I'll play along_.**" The Kyuubi stopped, thinking for a moment, before grinning a Glasglow grin. " **My kit would have made the perfect Kitsune. He made the man a fool.** "

* * *

"I was in something like the Yakuza but more dangerous, much more dangerous - " His smile was a bit too bloodthirsty, "And my pack mates were involved as well. Some were herbivores-" He thought of the rain, the storm, the sun, lightning and the girl mist. "There was one carnivore -" Annoying pineapple, "but the alpha-" warmth, acceptance, challenges. "He was an omnivore." The sky, able to switch between top carnivore to weak herbivore.

"... _Karera ga aitai_."I miss them.

* * *

"I died in battle." Hibari was proud of it, "But my pack survived, I believe. Only the sun followed me here..." He paused, "I don't know why. Perhaps the battle of this world called me, or a herbivore needed saving." He eyed the caged fox and smirked.

Said fox growled lowly, " **Don't push it meat bag. I am the great Kurama, destroyer of mountains and bringer of chaos!** " Naruto didn't miss the name and his smirk widened until it was _nearly_ a smile.

"Stop monologuing herbivore."

" **Stop calling me that!** "

Dodging wildly swinging tails, Naruto wondered when this caged beast became pack.

* * *

**Mizuki Has No Patience and Naruto Bites a Herbivore to Death**

"Stealing is against Konoha Rules, for that, I will bite you to death."

Naruto ignored the masked figures surrounding them, knowing that the Hokage was watching and that he was in no actual danger. The blond was sorely tempted to roll his eyes at that, _as if a weak herbivore would be able to_ touch _him_.

The white-haired herbivore (marshmallows, _death_ , annoying) was grinning maniacally; secure in his knowledge that victory was in his grasp. Although his attempt at failing the demon didn't work (how anyone was fooled by that pathetic disguise, Mizuki had no idea. Pompadour aside, the men were all overage why did _Iruka_ fall for it) he knew that it would be easy to defeat the freak before the Hokage caught him.

"Hey, wanna know why everyone hates you?"

The blond-brat rolled its eyes (demondemon **demon** demon), looking both exasperated and annoyed. "No, I don't care; now accept your punishment old man." And Mizuki felt a thread of irritation spear through him. Who did this- Shit!

He _kawarimi'd_ (substituted) away, watching with wide eyes as the log ("him") snapped cleanly in half via metal tonfa. But he didn't have much time to gawk, disappearing in another _kawarimi_ (substitution) when the brat turned _elegantly_ on its heel, pushing off the ground and speeding towards him in speeds a genin shouldn't have.

Fast. Faster than any Uchiha. Than any Inuzaka. Faster than _him_.

Shit!

Even as the log he substituted with was obliterated, Mizuki had to block a hard blow to the head with an arm that broke immediately after. "You little shit-stain!" He ignored what little self-preservation he had (that was screaming "shut up shut up, play dead, play dead) and screamed his anger, "You're lucky Iruka felt sorry for you! A possessed demon jinchuuriki like you should have never lived!"

 **Snap**.

Mizuki didn't know if it was something his mind was making up, or something really did snap - but he was certain the demon was going to show its true colors, leaking bloodlust and KI like a waterfall.

" ** _Kamikorosu_**." His world was swept away by pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my other account on ff.net. I'm going to try and clean this up and start updating again. If someone is able to beta-read this, that'd be great. I know it sounds a little off, lol.


End file.
